Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of solar energy, and more particularly to a design and fabrication of a high efficiency, low cost, local concentrator type solar photovoltaic (PV) panel and a local concentrator panel.
Description of Related Art
It is well known that for PV technology to be viable for wide-spread adoption, there are two primary requirements: cell efficiency of at least 20% and the total system cost enabling a pay-back time of a few months to a couple of years. Unfortunately, most PV technology has problems with either one or both of these requirements.